Overkill (Earth-7045)
As you might guess from his name, Overkill is all about excess. Sometimes this works to his advantage, such as when his endless tirades and theatrics distract his foes in combat. Sometimes excess works to his disadvantage, such as when he gets so caught up in showing off that he becomes distracted in combat. And sometimes it just makes him look silly, swinging and blasting at a fallen foe long after the fight has ended. Though he talks a better game than he fights, Overkill is actually a competent individual when not showing off, usually acting as Slugfest's voice of reason. His dinosaur mode is also strong enough to be a decent threat... except when the circuits that control his size-change from cassette to dinosaur malfunction (as they are wont to do) and he finds himself stuck as an audiotape-sized dino. Awwww! History to be added Powers & Abilities Overkill= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Mechanical Ceratosaurus base mode'' *****''Sharp Nose Horn'' *****''Sharp Teeth'' *****''Claws'' ****''Microcassette alt. mode'' *****''Audio Recording & Playback'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Skilled Combatant' *'Expert Espionage Agent' *'Expert Tracker' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Can sometimes be distracted with his theatrics. *His size alteration glitch *Immobile in microcassette mode Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Soundwave's chest compartment *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Back-mounted missile pods' Trivia *Overkill's role as an announcer before the war is a reference to the fan project Seeds of Deception. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cons Category:Teledonia (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:White Skin Category:Blue Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Yellow Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame members (Earth-7045) Category:Project: Endgame volunteers (Earth-7045) Category:Mini-Cassettes Category:Spies Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Tracking Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Weaponized Body Category:Explosion Creation Category:Disposable class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Overkill